1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle provided with a fuel injector for supplying fuel to an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional type of such vehicle, a motorcycle provided with a fuel injector for supplying fuel to the engine is well known. See JP-A-2002-37165 and JP-A-2000-249028, for example. These patents disclose a motorcycle having a fuel injection valve (fuel injector) for supplying fuel to the engine located on the rear side of an intake pipe.
A structure of these motorcycles has the fuel injection valve located on the rear side of the intake pipe because of the fact that the use of a head wind to cool the fuel injection valve is not taken into consideration. This structure prevents the fuel injection valve from being exposed to the head wind. Possible high temperature of the fuel injection valve, which could result from engine heat, prevents the fuel injection valve from being effectively cooled using a head wind. This has an undesirable tendency for fuel in the fuel injection valve to be vaporized. If the fuel supplied from the fuel injection valve to the engine is vaporized, measuring an accurate quantity of such fuel becomes difficult. This causes a problem for the fuel injection valve (fuel injector) in supplying an accurate quantity of fuel to the engine. In addition, the fuel injection valve disclosed in the above-described patents is located on the rear side of the intake pipe, and therefore installation and maintenance of the fuel injection valve needs to be done from the back of the vehicle body (rearward of the intake pipe). Such installation and maintenance of the fuel injection valve from the back of the intake pipe requires removal of the body cover and engine. This makes installation and maintenance of the fuel injection valve (fuel injector) much more complicated, which is also a problem.